justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Till I Find You
(NTSC) ( ) |artist= |album = (EP) |year= 2014 |difficulty = Difícil |mode= Solo |dg= |nogm=4 |pc=Morado |gc=Rojo |lc=Rojo |mashup=Dueto |alt=Just Dance VIP (Austin Mahone) |pictos= 126 (Clásico) 78 (Mashup) |perf= |dlc = 23 de Octubre de 2014 (PAL) |nowc = FindYou (Clásico) FindYouDLC (PAL)https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nmsIp6aB5GSKgSDFGrScByTLK7OnAG67/view?usp=sharing FindYouMU (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/sfp_7ukr7W/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |perf = Alexinho Mougeollehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BVHj6_jFzUm/?taken-by=alexinho_actu |dura = 3:02}} "Till I Find You" por aparece en (como un exclusivo de la región NTSC), , y . Puede ser descargada en la región PAL en . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a teenage boy. He is wearing a purple beanie with yellow dotted lines on it, has black hair, a purple top, a dark blue jacket with light blue triangles and hashtags, a red glove, black pants, and pink and yellow sneakers. He has a blue outline. Background The background is first a dark place with blue soundwaves, it changes into a room with lots of blue cube, the background changes again when Austin says 'Till I Find You'. It changes into another dark room with lots of triangles coming out of the background. The background changes into lots of spinning triangles, screens with him on it made out of cubes appear next to him and nearly copy all of his moves. The dancers next to him turn into white silhouettes and disappear, the background turns dark again. Another two of him appear on the cubes again, this time, it's on the background. Movimientos Gold Hay cuatro Movimientos Gold en esta rutina, los cuales son todos los mismos: Todos los Movimientos Gold: apunta hacia la pantalla con ambas manos, mientras tienes las piernas cruzadas entre sí. Findyou gm 1.png|Todos los Movimientos Gold Findyou gm 1.gif|Todos los Movimientos Gold en el juego Mashup Till I Find You tiene un Mashup con la temática de Dueto. El Mashup tiene duetos en donde el J1 es masculino y el J2 es femenino. Este Mashup solo puede jugarse en la versión de la región NTSC de . Bailarines *''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika)'' (cameo) *''Candy'' *''Nitro Bot'' *''Turn Up The Love'' *''Candy'' *''Gangnam Style'' *''Nitro Bot'' *''Limbo'' *''Gangnam Style'' *''Turn Up The Love'' *''Candy'' *''Gangnam Style'' *''Nitro Bot'' *''Moskau'' *''Limbo'' *''Turn Up The Love'' *''Candy'' *''Gangnam Style'' *''Nitro Bot'' *''Candy'' Dance Quests Till I Find You aparece en los siguientes Dance Quests: *San Valentin Especial Títulos Till I Find You aparece en Modos Party Master. Aquí están los títulos atribuidos a sus movimientos de baile: *Dancefloor Master *Find Your Groove *In the club *Mad Driver Trivia General *''Till I Find You'' is the second song by Austin Mahone in the series. *''Till I Find You'' is the first song to have its appearance on announced before the song’s actual release date. *''Till I Find You'' marks the first time that a regional exclusive is by an artist who has had one of their other songs on the game series for both regions. *'' '' is the seventh NTSC exclusive song in the series, after Should I Stay or Should I Go, Funkytown, Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny), Good Girl, The Other Side, and Dançando. Classic *'' '' is the second NTSC exclusive to not be featured in any Mashup, after Should I Stay Or Should I Go. **It becomes the third one if Brand New Start s appearance in Kiss Kiss unused Mashup is counted. *'' '' did not have a cover until the addition of the URL number 20150812_1426 for unknown reasons. **When players scrolled through the menu and chose this song for that period of time, the cover of the previously placed song would be displayed. *Although the avatar can be bought in the Dancer Card section for 5 Mojocoins, when is viewed in the Shop (for the PAL region), the avatar can be seen under "Includes 1 exclusive avatar". *On the album coach, the coach has a fuchsia spot on his beanie. This detail is not seen in the actual gameplay. **In the very start of the choreo for , we can see the silhouette of the dancer in a red outline, however, when the silhouette turns to the dancer, the outline changes to its original color. Mashup *'' '' (Mashup) is the first region-exclusive Mashup in the series, along with Papaoutai s. *''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika)'' has no counted moves and only appears once. **This makes (Mashup) the third Mashup, after Crucified and C’mon''s , to start with dancers without any counted moves. *The first, third and fourth time ''Gangnam Style appears, P2 is in her C1 form rather than in her C3 appearance, although C1 in the original routine was never seen performing this move. VIP *''Till I Find You'' has a VIP, which features Austin Mahone dancing to his song. He is not shown dancing for the whole routine. **It is the first VIP routine to be a regional exclusive. **Unlike the Smosh routine which completely focused on the duo, Austin's routine takes segments from the gameplay for the beginning and ending of the routine. *''Till I Find You'' (VIP) is the second VIP routine that can be played directly from the main menu rather than through the JD Wall or through the routine selection menu. Gallery Game Files Findyou.jpg|''Till I Find You'' Findyoumu cover generic.png|''Till I Find You'' (Mashup) Jd2015austinmaholevip.png|''Till I Find You'' (V.I.P) Findyou cover albumcoach.png| album coach findyou_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Findyoumu cover.png|Mashup's cover Findyou cover@2x.jpg| cover Findyou p1 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Findyou p1 golden ava.png|Golden avatar Findyou p1 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Findyou pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Others Findyou thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Findyouvip gameplay.png|Just Dance VIP gameplay (Austin Mahone) Findyou promo.jpg FIndyou teaser gameplay.jpg|Gameplay Findyou gameplay.gif|Gameplay Videos Audio Oficial Austin Mahone - Till I Find You (Full Song) Avance Till I Find You - Gameplay Teaser (US) Juego 'Clásico' Till I Find You - Just Dance 2015 Till I Find You - Just Dance Now Till I Find You - Just Dance 2016 Till I Find You - Just Dance 2017 Till I Find You - Just Dance 2018 Till I Find You - Just Dance 2019 'Otros' Till I Find You (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Till I Find You (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 Referencias Navegación en:Till I Find You de:Till I Find You Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Masculinos Categoría:Canciones por Austin Mahone Categoría:Canciones Difíciles Categoría:Canciones con Mashups Categoría:Contenido Descargable Categoría:Contenido Descargable de Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Exclusivos de la Región NTSC Categoría:Cain Kitsais Categoría:Alexinho Mougeolle Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en 舞力全开2015 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en 舞力全开2015 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2017 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones con Just Dance V.I.P. Categoría:Canciones con Mashups de Duetos Categoría:Exclusivos de Región